Wide ranging sources of image and metadata can be useful resources of current geographic, demographic and situational information. Accessing sources of such variety can be very inefficient. Combining information from such varied sources can be even more inefficient and challenging.
In view of the above discussion, it would be beneficial to have a search engine that can receive a very wide variety of user generated queries, translate them into adequate system formats which enable data retrieval from resources of great diversity and then combine the diverse retrieved information into a readily usable format.